Cataclysmic Chaos
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: Ruby's been noticing it for a while now, but hadn't been able to do much about it. However, today was the last straw! It wasn't any of her teammates, or friends then who could it be! Something has risen, and it may be up to her alone to stop it before it's too late. Can Ruby, and whoever she drags along for the ride solve this mystery? or are they doomed to fail.
1. Chapter 1: The Unlikely Alliance

**Cataclysmic Chaos**

 _Ruby's been noticing it for a while now, but hadn't been able to do much about it. However, today was the last straw! It wasn't any of her teammates, or friends then who could it be?! Something has risen, and it may be up to her alone to stop it before it's too late. Can Ruby, and whoever she drags along for the ride solve this mystery? or are they doomed to fail._

 **Chapter 1: The Unlikely Alliance.**

Ruby had been jumpy for the past week. While it wasn't strange for the peppy girl to be more than a little over eccentric, her current attitude, and state of ming was beginning to worry those around her. Her team missed the old ruby, the one who convinced them to get bunk beds so they wouldn't have to throw some stuff out, the one who thought Blakes cat ears were kind of cute, the one who yang believed would never work up the guts to admit to having a crush on a certain someone, and whenever said person was brought up with the subject of "confessing" would act like a smitten preschooler... (granted Yang would kill them before ever letting Ruby date, but still it was the thought that counted)

It all started about a week ago...

The team had just gotten back from class, and were still recovering from the events that had transpired a few weeks ago. (The breach had been a big deal, and the team had been worried about their leader...who had been caught by the enemy, but seemed fine) Then Ruby started acting "off", and claiming that someone had taken the cookies she had made before they left. Obviously her team denied it, and while she had accused them of the act, she quickly dropped it due to their alibis.

However, that just caused her to blame Team JNPR, or more specifically, everyone but the leader. (as Ruby claimed he wouldn't do it, and everyone reluctantly agreed (he apparently wouldn't have had the balls) despite accusing Ruby of being bias.)

What followed was a ridiculous interrogation that ended with said team being rather annoyed with the girl, and said girls own team followed (however, one member in particular began to grow rather worried). Regardless, the matter was dropped, but not forgotten.

A few days later it (apparently) happened again, and once again ruby was freaking out. However, by this point both her own team, and Team JNPR just to ignored her.

In retrospect, Yang should have seen the events that followed coming from a mile away.

* * *

Ruby Rose was the leader of Team RWBY for a reason. That reason wasn't because she was a talented little girl surrounded by people much older than her, nor was it because she was adorable. It was because she was a genius, and now this genius was mad!

She wasn't sure who, but someone (or something) had been stealing her cookies! When she first started noticing she thought nothing of it, it was likely just one of her teammates taking a few for themselves. Then she was missing the entire jar, and now she wanted answers!

It didn't help that they got into her secret strawberry stash.

Admittedly accusing her teammates, and friends wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she had been angry at that point, and not thinking clearly. Now she only felt guilty. She hadn't trusted her friends when push came to shove, and now they were avoiding her. She vowed to fix this somehow, but first came the task of solving this mystery! (They were also avoiding her, so she couldn't try to make it up to them even if she tried)

("but where do I start?") she thought. Ruby was alone in the room, having been "ditched" by her teammates. Not like she could blame them considering how rude she'd been. While it gave her room to think, it also made her feel even worse. It was lonely being alone. ("I can't think that way now, it's the cookie thief's fault!") she reasoned. Suddenly realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she decided to make her way to the only person she was sure would know what to do, but paused.

("I can't ask for his help on this.") she thought, ("I have to do this on my own, otherwise nothing will change!") with her mind made up she returned to her previous position in the room, and tied to relax, as to get the thoughts flowing ("Besides, he'll likely get angry at me again, and won't believe me"). She would figure this out on her own. There was no need to trouble others for her failures. With a new found resolve, Ruby Rose planned her next move. Her counter attack began now!

Meanwhile, her teammates were doing their own things as opposed to the rational thing, such as realizing there was something wrong, or keeping a better eye on their now rogue leader. Regardless, they were conveniently doing these "things" together.

What were these things you ask?

Why it was an intervention in the cafeteria, and they were discussing their current problem while eating the special of the day.

"She's just over-reacting, that dunce always does things like this." Weiss reasoned "If we ignore her she'll come to her senses, and apologize. There's no need to do anything."

"I hope you're right..." Blake muttered "at least she stopped digging though the laundry." she added, but her eyes never left her book.

"I don't know, I just have this bad feeling..." Yang muttered "Like if we don't do something now, it'll escalate into something beyond our control..."

"You're over thinking it." Weiss reassured her "besides, what can that dunce possible do that's as bad as this?"

"Well there was that one time at signal we-" Yang began, but quickly shut her mouth and tried to change the subject "You know what, maybe you're right!" She agreed

"I know I am, but you're not getting out of this that easy." Weiss began "Finish what you were saying Yang" She growled not liking the image that was sneaking into her head.

"No." At this Blake put down her book, it seemed like she was also interested in what Yang was trying to hide.

Yang began to sweat nervously.

* * *

Ruby let out a cry of frustration. This no good cookie thief was clever, and covered its tracks well!

She was currently sitting in the room of her newest partner trying to figure out the thief's next move was.

"Can you go back to your own room now," The voice brought Ruby out of her thoughts "It's honestly not that big a deal, and you can always just buy more cookies." Ruby glared at him, and while he would have normally glared back, he now feared the shorter girl.

 _He'd been in the training room, learning what he could to get stronger after the incident in Forever Fall. It was embarrassing, and remembering that incident always brought up bad memories. Regardless, if he could get stronger everything would be ok._

 _At least, he hoped it would. Otherwise that stupid rabbits team would murder them_

 _No, no, no! It would be OK! Jaune was the perfect example of trash getting better! If he could do it, the he could too!_

 _"I heard we've been through similar events, you and I."_

 _Cardin let out a shriek, and turned to the source ready for a fight. What he saw was the red brat from that bitch Blakes team. How did she get here without him noticing?! "What do you want?!" the question came out a lot louder than he intended, but one couldn't really blame him. The 15-year-old had terrified him, appearing out of nowhere like that._

 _However, she seemed unfazed by the tone of his voice "I heard that you've also had things disappearing on you with no logical explanation as to why, or how." Cardin stiffened, how'd this girl know that?!_

 _As if reading his mind, Ruby continued. "Something has been stealing my cookies, and sadly my allies have abandoned me in my moment of peril, but I recently discovered that I can't be the only one who's fallen victim to this evil." Cardin was confused, so Ruby decided to get to the point "I asked around, and a certain pigeon made the off handed comment that you were suffering from similar incidents, so I came here."_

 _"Ok…that doesn't really answer my question." Cardin began, speaking slowly_

 _"Ah…"_

 _There was an awkward silence between the two as they stood in the training room. Ruby, having realized she had no idea what to do now, and Cardin not really understanding what was happening. However, a thought occurred._

 _"How did you get that information, I'm sure my team wouldn't say something like that for no reason!"_

 _Ruby seemed surprised that he asked this "Um…well they kind of teased me for getting so worked up over cookies, and then started pulling on my cloak so I hit them."_

 _"You hit them?"_

 _"Yeah!" She seemed to perk up at this point "I hit them with my sweet heart just like how Yang told me to whenever boys ganged up on me!" Cardin suddenly had a bad feeling "I hit them until they went squishy, and then the brown one told me that you were in a similar situation so I came here."_

 _"I see." Cardin muttered, it was at this point that he realized he was alone in a room with a girl 2 years younger than him, who's sister (while hot) terrified him, and both could likely kill him three times over. The worst part was that ruby seemed oblivious enough to do it offhandedly._

 _Cardin may have been a bit arrogant, but even he knew the odds weren't in his favor._

 _"Well…I'm not sure how I could help you, so I'll just be goi-!" Ruby grabbed him by the arm, and while Cardin was sure that he was strong enough to break free, that scythe of hers was rather scary looking…_

 _"I want to catch this cookie thief, and bring him to justice, and you're going to help me!"_

 _"What, why would I do that?!" he asked, getting out of the younger girls grip. However, it seemed like she expected this answer "Because if you don't, I'll do what I did to your team for pulling on my cloak."_

 _She got as close to eye level as she could to him as she finished her threat "and_ ** _nobody_** _pulls the cloak."_

 _"Fine!" He gave in, anything was better than making_ ** _more_** _enemies. "But why don't you ask Arc, he's your stupid friend isn't he?!"_

 _"He's not stupid!"_

 _"Oh please, he pretty much lied his way into Becon, did you know his transcripts are fake?!"_

 _That was news to ruby, she'd have to ask about that later, but right now her cookies took priority. "That doesn't matter, Jaune is still Jaune, and besides…" she fidgeted nervously "His team's kind of not talking to me after I accused them of being thieves"_

 _"I see." So that's what she meant by allies abandoning her. It seemed he wasn't getting out of this without some trouble. "Fine, I don't even care anymore, but if I'm helping you you're helping me!" With that Cardin left the training room "I'm going to bed"_

 _"Glad we came to an agreement, see you tomorrow partner!"_

 _"Whatever." If he was lucky, she'd forget all about it, and he could go back with trying to master his mace. Although, it wasn't until he reached the hall his dorm was on that he realized what he did._

 _("Was it really wise to spill the beans on Jaune?") He wondered, but in the end decided that he just didn't care anymore. Entering his Dorm room, he was met with a shocking sight._

 _His team was in pretty bad shape, and upon noticing him asked what happened with Ruby. It seemed that she had quite literally hit them with her sweet heart until they "went squishy", and Dove decided to rat him out (their excuse was that they were unarmed, figures.) When he asked why they didn't just rat her out, they countered saying that it wouldn't have turned out in their favor if they did. (after all, getting their asses kicked by a little girl was too demining)_

 _Cardin began to explain what had happened in the training room, but a knock at the door interrupted him mid explanation, and upon answering and seeing who was on the other side did Team CRDL realize the situation they were in._

Sighing again Cardin put his head on the table. "What's with this obsession of yours?" he asked, and Ruby glared at him again, but he continued. "Why are you so keen on figuring out why your sweets are disappearing?"

"It's to clear my name!"

"Clear your name?"

"Yes!"

"Shouldn't you just apologize for accusing your friends of stealing your stuff?" It was a pretty obvious answer, and even a bully like Cardin knew that this was usually the way to go. Granted, he wasn't about to do that when he was sure the rabbits team leader would want him to beg for forgiveness, but it was the thought that counted.

"I did, but they're still ignoring me…" She muttered, and started doing that annoying thing with her fingers. "Did you know that they didn't even bother waking me up this morning? They just went off on their own to do who knows what!" she started to fidget around in her seat "I already said I was sorry!" she whined, and put her head on the table.

Cardin let out another sigh. He'd been doing that a lot lately, and this girl wasn't helping. His teammates were trying to become invisible, keeping an eye on him, but not having the balls to get any closer ("Cowards."). Still, Ruby reminded him a lot of a sad dog, and he liked dogs. They were loyal even if you treated them like crap, truly an admirable trait!

"Maybe we should figure out who else in our general area's getting robbed?" He said. If he was stuck in this situation, he may as well add his input. Letting Ruby do what she wanted wouldn't make things go any faster after all.

And he wanted her to try and save him from the evil that was Team CFVY. The rabbit and ruby were friends right?

Giving him a surprised glance, Ruby smiled "You're right! Maybe we can find a pattern!" It seemed like her partner was finally willing to help her find this crook! "You, um….get me some paper, and stuff!"

"At least remember my name!" Russel cried as he ran out of the room in tears. Cardin supposed he wasn't taking his enslavement well.

("This partnership is doomed to end badly…especially with the red menace leasing us on a wild goose chase") Cardin thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Basically a rewrite, but you know with more detail, and longer with extra stuff XD**

 **Expect the origin to be done in 1-3 chapters before going into something new :)**

 **As always Review's are pretty~**


	2. Chapter 2: Aladdin Kisses the Floor

**Cataclysmic Chaos**

 _Ruby's been noticing it for a while now, but hadn't been able to do much about it. However, today was the last straw! It wasn't any of her teammates, or friends then who could it be?! Something has risen, and it may be up to her alone to stop it before it's too late. Can Ruby, and whoever she drags along for the ride solve this mystery? or are they doomed to fail._

 **Chapter 2: Aladdin Kisses the Floor**

"Fine, don't tell us then" Weiss said aloud. She'd had enough with Yang's attempts to play dumb. Blake seemed to be in agreement, but before anything else could be done a new player entered the party.

"Um…."

Turning to the new voice WBY came face to face with Velvet, who seemed like she was debating on whether or not to stay.

"Do you need something?" Weiss asked, she was thin on patience, and weather or not she noticed Blakes glare would be a mystery forever unsolved.

"Why aren't you guys with ruby, isn't she your leader?" she asked right off the bat

"We needed some space, but that's a rather random thing to say out of the blue" Was the answer Blake gave her.

"I see…"

"What's with the sudden curiosity?" Yang asked, wondering why the girl wanted to know about Ruby

"Ah, no, no, no it's nothing bad!" Velvet began "I think; I was just curious is all…"

"About why Ruby's not with us?"

"About why she was hanging out with Cardin, and his group…"

There was an awkward silence.

"What?"

It was then that Yang had a sudden realization, and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. She ignored her team's cry's to wait, and ran toward the dorm room the four shared. However, when she got there she saw no sign of her wayward leader/sister.

It was starting to feel a whole lot like the noodle incident at Signal all over again.

* * *

"See, I told you it would work!" Ruby cried out as team RC chased after the apparent thief. Cardin was honestly surprised it **had** worked. The plan had relied largely on the fact that ruby was sure the thief would strike. It was almost like the gods willed it to happen.

It was a little odd.

It seemed ruby also realized how odd this situation was.

Regardless, they kept running.

"Are you sure it was wise to chase him without our stuff?" Cardin asked. Ruby looked at him funny before responding with a tone mothers usually used to explain things to a slow child. "My sweetheart's in my locker that I can call upon at any time, and we're still within the school grounds so the thief is likely a student!" Taking out her scroll, she made a call "Left overs, come in left overs, this is rose over!"

"Don't call us that you litt-I mean what do you want boss, over?" Ruby smiled, everything was going according to plan.

"The suspects heading for the front of the school, I repeat the suspects heading for the front of the school, over!"

"and?"

"And?"

"over!"

Ruby sighed, they may have been stupid, but they were all she had at the moment. "And you need to get there before it does, over!" She made sure to stress 'get there' so the three would understand it. Luckily it seemed they got the memo

"y-yes sir!" with that the line went dead. Welp, it would seem like those three would fuck this up. Thankfully she still had a human shie-some muscle to back her up!

Ruby Rose would never dream of using a human shield after all, nope!

"Onward to battle!" The small girl cried as she sped off

"Hey, I can't run as fast as you!" her partner in crime cried out, while part of him wanted out, another wanted nothing more than to get the person responsible for his suffering between his hands, and crush their little throat!

Figuratively of course.

Cardin Winchester was not a murder!

Nope!

* * *

Emerald Sustrai could be described in one word.

Dog.

That wasn't meant in an offensive way. She had a lot in common with a dog...moving on!

She was just making her way back to her dorm, in typical fashion when she was suddenly pushed aside by a very rude man. It didn't help that she was nearly trampled moments later by a group of soon to be very dead boys. However, just as she was about to stand, and show them why they shouldn't have been so rude the three boys were on the ground, and the rude man was staring at her.

He seemed familiar, but just as she realized who he was she noticed the hateful expression on his face. It all happened so fast, that emerald couldn't follow what was going on, and not to brag or anything, but she was confident in her reflexes! (it didn't help that her semblance required concentration)

Thankfully it ended with her a few feet away from her would be murderer, and in the hands of a possible eventual victim.

"You, first you steal our sweets, and now you want our lives!" Ruby's voice was one backed by confidence "What's your end game, cookie thief!" she pointed an accusing finger at him as she said this.

Said cookie thief seemed to have snapped out of his small pissy fit, and simply gave the girl a confused look. However, he eventually got over that, and Emerald could only guess he was going in for a second try. She recognized him now, and unlike the ignorant kid who had by some miracle managed to save her, knew how outclassed she, and by extension Ruby, were.

"If you're going to try to interfere I'll kill you too." The man began, and in a last ditch effort to save herself from a fight she'd lose in Emerald used her semblance, consequences be damned! However her hopes were dashed when, not even 10 seconds in, the man realized what she was doing and pulled out a knife before jamming it into his forearm.

"Why would you do that?!" Ruby cried out in shock, flinching out of reflex

Emeralds usual calm demeanor was all but shattered at the revelation of what he had done, and she hoped that cinder would arrive by some miracle to save her because otherwise they were all going to die! Her semblance didn't control the environment around them from continuing to exist, and he had stabbed himself to figure out where they were from the reaction he'd get from his actions.

She was brought out of these thoughts when she heard something crash into the pavement in front of her, and metal hit metal.

"We need to find Ruby!"

"You run off without a word, and now you're making demands?!" Weiss asked as she followed Yang who seemed keen on finding her sister. Dam that Velvet for saying what she said, and dam her fear of yang's red eyes of doom preventing her from leaving!

"Of course ice queen, now hurry up and help find Ruby," Yang replied

"Maybe she's at the locker room?" Blake suggested "but considering who she's with, she'll likely be using her gun to shoot woodland critters" she muttered offhandedly

"Nah, she only does that with grimm rabbits" Yang muttered

"wait what?!"

"Do I look like I want to go on a wild goose chase with you!?" Weiss began as they neared the locker room (they hadn't been very far from the room when Blake made the comment honestly) "Besides, what's the worst that could happen!" Weiss tried to reassure her partners loony sibling, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"And possibly leave her alone with that guy for who knows how long?!" Yang looked mortified "I'd sooner kill puppies then allow that!" With that she pushed the doors to the locker room open, and headed inside.

Her timing couldn't have been better (or worse, depending on who you asked). As she entered the room the trio heard the sound of rockets, and caught sight of a certain locker flying away.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Yang burst into flames.

 **"I KNEW IT!"**

* * *

Emerald could only gap at the scene before her. The kid who was constantly interfering with cinder's plan was actually confronting a guy emerald knew was stronger than her?!

The kid didn't stand a chance, yet here she was.

"You'd defend a murderer?!" the man asked, and emerald suddenly had a terrifying realization, this man could ruin **everything**!

"You're a thief, and just tried to murder one of my classmates!" Ruby cried out "the only danger around here is you!" She jumped back, and shot at the man with Crescent Rose before charging in an attempt to slash him up. "Besides, you're a freak who stabs himself for no reason, there's no way I can take anything you say seriously!"

It was at this moment that Emerald figured out what she had to do, and with her mind made up she reached for her weapons.

She could do this!

It took approximately 4 seconds for her to realize that she could in fact **not** do this.

The man had given up trying to explain himself, or fight against the girl's massive scythe, and simply gripped it from the dull edge and gave it a strong pull in his general direction. Ruby, not having a lot of physical strength, was pretty much flung towards him. Afterword, he kicked her hard enough to cause her to lose her hold on Crescent Rose, and go flying toward a nearby wall, where she was pretty much beaten into unconsciousness with his foot.

The man had never let go of her weapon while he did this, and it had happened in the span of 3 seconds.

Afterword, he had thrown the scythe toward the new arrival like a Frisbee, which took him out rather quickly.

This all happened in about half a second.

Emerald was down not even a second later, having been slammed head first into the pavement.

The sound of shattering was heard through the quiet, empty lot on the school

"Fuck, I needed her conscious to ask her where that woman is!" The man said to himself before looking over at the other students he had easily wiped out "Perhaps it's best to cut any loose ends, just to be safe, I can interrogate her later." he said to himself.

"I agree with you, cutting loose ends is always the best way to go." the voice surprised the man, and he turned to confront the owner for answers such as "who are you", and so on, but before he even finished turning his head he was cut down by a crimson blade.

"Honestly, for someone who managed to run for so long it was pretty stupid of you to waste your time on children, and a vendetta." the newcomer shook his head, and sheathed his sword. Looking at the 'mess' before him, he wondered what he should do. They were still alive it seemed, and hadn't actually seen him, so there was no real reason to kill them (it would cause a scene, and it wasn't worth it all things considered.)

The scythe hadn't hit the human with its bladed edge, the other boys had just been kicked a few times, so were likely fine, and he was sure cinders little hound's aura had protected her from any possible brain damage, even if it had been broken the moment her face met the floor.

As for the last one, he liked her tastes.

Red, and black were great colors, and he was quite found of roses!

A pity they were all human.

"Still, I should probably hide the bodi-!" He heard footsteps in the distance, and decided to hide. He couldn't afford to be seen, and killing to many witnesses was a risky move, especially if it was this close to beacon, and **that** man. However, he made sure to stay close, and hid in one of the bushes. Something made him stay close, or rather **someone**.

"It should have landed around here!" Yang had finally managed to arrive at the front of the school. It was difficult to figure out where that stupid locker would land, but they finally found it!

"Yang, stop you're ove-! What the hell happened here?!" Weiss was horrified with what she saw. bodies littered the floor, someone's face was in the ground, ruby wasn't moving?! "Ruby!" running to the girl's side Weiss heard Yang's surprised cry and gasped when she noticed what had caused it.

Blake, who had decided to grab Cresent Rose from where it lay (over Cardin's body, the bladed edge just having missed his neck) glanced at her teammate when she heard her gasp "Weiss, wha-!" Her blood ran cold.

Yang was in a state of shock/confusion as she stood over a body, a dead body. Yang was at a loss for words, none of this made any sense! Hadn't ruby been trying to find out who was stealing her cookies?! How had this happened?!

"Y…you don't think she killed him do you…"

From behind some bushes the man gazed at two particular people. One caused him to feel hatred, and the other yearning. Regardless, he decided it was best to leave. He could see the Blake contacting someone on a scroll, likely a teacher, and as much as he would have **loved** to 'catch up' with Blake, or kill the Schnee girl he couldn't afford to cause a scene. ("Besides, it seems like another teacher had followed them, and with the current situation laying low might be wise...") The man thought ("I can always do the others at a later date if needed.") With that the man, known as Adam Taurus silently made his getaway just as a Professor asked the girls about what had happened.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sleepy lol**

 **I'd give it one more chapter before we get into some original content lol, but before then imana sleep~**

 **I'll fix any mistakes I notice as I go lol, enjoy because we're heading into territory that has been lampshaded throughout this fic (and the original lol)**

 **As for Avengerbrink's review: ships are a "egh" concept (outside my comfort zone writing wise, so while doubtful, it isn't unlikely but imana focus on story telling lol)**


End file.
